Shunkashuto
|tblColour = #29c070; ; |textColour = White }} The Shunkashūtō Region (春夏秋冬, lit. "The Four Seasons") is the lush mountainous region belonging to both the Yakumo Clan and the Hotaru Clan. Being the homeland of the Nature-Spirits, Shunkashūtō contains the largest area of concentrated plant life and natural geography in that hasn’t been defiled by the advancements of mankind. Though, they employ a more eco-friendly method of land development in order to keep up with the times without compromising their sacred heritage. Located south of , Shunkashūtō makes up the majority of the southern hemisphere of Soul Society. Overview The Shunkashūtō Region was originally an uncharted area and a desolate wasteland, uninhabitable to all but a select few. A land with no one to claim was the perfect location for the nature-spirits to settle in. Under the guidance of Mother Nature (大自然, Daishizen), the nature-spirits were able to breathe life to the dying land and revitalize it completely. Within a span of a few centuries, the land turned into a gorgeous mountain paradise that continues to thrive to this very day. As the name suggest, Shunkashūtō Region is the only region in Soul Society where the four seasons run rampant and ever changing. Making it a location that mankind treads lightly to establish living quarters as both the flora and fauna have adapted to handle this unique ecosystem. After all, it is a place meant for nature-spirits and those who guard nature to live in harmony. While originally a homeland exclusively to the nature-spirits, overtime it became a place where even humans can live, so long as they kept themselves from disrespecting nature. Plantlife As opposed to the more civilized Rukongai, the mountain region was akin to a different world. Plantlife and nature in general ran abundant. The smallest of trees in the region surrounding the mountain would be as large as the giant sequoia tree (Around 1,400 cubic meters). The vegetation is thick and it would take human sized cleavers to cut a way through some of the tougher areas. One must be careful with this method though as plant life is oftentimes sentient and can attack those unprepared. If one were to contrast the plantlife in the region with that in the human world, one can see many a hybrid. For example, one can see a mix of the Venus flytrap with grape vines alongside an enormous tree, having enough mobility to ensnare flies and small animals. One can attribute the enlarged, wild nature of the plantlife due to the special properties of the water and the air, immensely plump with nature-attuned . In due to the unique properties of the region, plants in this region can produce herbs and nectar for medicinal and recreational uses. These are highly sought after and most of the time well worth dangerous expeditions into the region. Wildlife Like the plantlife, beasts in the region have grown to titanic sizes due to the unique atmosphere of the region. Unlike the animals in the human world, beasts in this region have sentience, speaking in their own language, and some even knowing the spoken language of the common Rukongai citizen. Those foolhardy enough to face the beasts laid about in the mountainous region will find that the smallest of animals are of a height of 18 ft, with the animals getting only larger. Created by the ancient Cosmic Comet that flung these souls from the , beasts seen here can be chimeras of various animals found on earth. For example, there are wolf beast clans that are hybridized with moles, allowing them the ability to claw through solid concrete. Meat obtained from these large beasts can take a long time to cook due to how thick and tough it is. The different texture of the meat can make it a challenge for some culinarians to cook but has great nutritional benefits. Such meat can strengthen the muscle, increase one’s and bestow a vast number of other randomized benefits. One should be forewarned that beastmen are intelligent though, and value their resources heavily. The indigenous people of the region do not believe in selling things for money, but with enough persuasion might be willing to trade. Weather The air is plump with Reishi, even more so when comparing the air to the rest of Soul Society. Given that there’s no industrialization in the region, one can attribute this to the terrain and the atmosphere. It is a difficult endeavor to predict the weather of the region for a variety of reasons. In the region, the weather patterns can change from one area to another. For example, one area of a forest could be covered in snow, while another area could be as warm as a tropical beach. Sometimes, even some unusual weather patterns exist that doesn’t seem to exist in the human world, like a fog storm that induces fear. Researchers believe that some of these more unusual patterns might be created by creatures that live in the region, but given the danger it’s difficult to catalog every single weather pattern. Notable Locations Mt. Myokawa Mt. Myokawa (妙川山, Myōkawayama, lit. "Mysterious River Mountain"): Within the very center of the Shunkashūtō Region, there is a gargantuan mountain that said to reach all the way to the very heavens. This mountain area is known as Mt. Myokawa, the largest mountain within the realms of Soul Society. Despite its immense size, this sacred ground comes off as a paradise that has not been tainted by the settlement of man. It can be considered as a symbol towards the beauty and terror of nature itself. Although the nature-spirits spread throughout the forests of Soul Society, primarily the Shunkashūtō Region. Mt. Myokawa serves as the safe haven for nature-spirits as it is where they originated. Mt. Myokawa is the primary the home of two original Nature-Spirit clans, the Yakumo Clan and the Hotaru Clan. That being said, animal life run freely within Mt. Myokawa as well as those who seek refuge from war and conflict. The mountain is protected by the forces of nature and insurmountable natural defenses made up by its terrain. Because of these factors alone, it can be considered as an impregnable fortress that is ever changing due to the unique powers of the nature-spirits. In all of its existence, it has never once been conquered by humans and beastmen, proving the tenacity and adaptability of nature. Because of its wild and untamed nature, it has an immense level of Reishi that has yet been surpassed by any other natural landscape. Leading those who live within this harsh land undergo unique changes in order to adapt to the saturated atmosphere. Lastly, at the center of Mt. Myokawa, there lies the nature-spirit’s most prized treasure; the piece of the Cosmic Comet known as the "Heart of Myokawa" (心の妙川山, Kokoro no Myokawa). Matsunashi Lake Matsunashi Lake (松梨湖, Matsunashi-ko, lit. "Pine Pear Lake"): Through a gate only accessible within the summit shrine of Mt. Myokawa, there lies a beautiful pristine cavern which houses a large lake. It spans around 160,000 square kilometers and even to this day it is unknown how deep the waters run. This is the largest source of water in the entirety of the Shunkashūtō Region. Containing unique properties, Matsunashi lake can take the damaged Reiatsu of those that go into the waters and replenish it with greater effect, giving the user an intense euphoric feeling. Prolonged exposure to this water can not only increase the person’s Reiatsu reserves but possibly break their body’s limits, granting them immense strength and vitality. Known only to a few, this land was the inspiration of . In due to the immense powers of this lake, it has been a much fought-over location throughout the history of the World of Souls. Most notably was during a battle between the Gozen Clan and the Yakumo Clan, in which the nature alliance held them off but some trace amount of the water was stolen. The land is currently not used by anybody and due to the wars fought over such a valued location, many security measures have been taken to ensure its powers do not fall to the wrong hands. Because unknown only to a few individuals, the lake possesses a mysterious mystical power. Gaea's Cradle Gaea's Cradle (母なる大地の揺籃, Hahanarutaichi no Yōran): One can see a lush forest that looks different than any other place in the Shunkashūtō region. No matter what day, the humidity, and the temperature remain constant. This forest always has a tropical condition, as if the forest is stuck in time. The air is thick with Reishi, and people can commune with the nature-spirits around this sacred place. Hotaru Clan sages pinpointed this as the spot where Mother Nature first came into existence. Priests often come to give tribute to the yakshas, subscribing to the theory that the yakshas would cherish and value this forest. There is a shrine located in the center of the forest where most prayers are done. Like the shrines in Shunkashūtō, every single facet of the place of worship is blended into the forest, even the effigies to Mother Nature is made using natural materials. This shrine houses at the center location where priests surmise that this is the exact spot in which she was created. Only those deemed worthy by the Yakumo clan priests can enter to view this sacred ground. There are circular grounds suited for combat training outlined with cut grass that is maintained by the priests located there. In this forest, time feels slowed down, and one can take weeks upon weeks of training in a single day. The unique air and environment allows fighters of multiple calibers to take in the of the forest itself to fight, reinvigorating themselves and clearing their minds at the same time. Fighters should take caution though since training in such dense airs can be overwhelming to those that have weak stamina. The sheer amount of Reishi in the air can be enough to make a person lose their breath with every step if they don’t have the proper training. spiritual beings and above are often comfortable in these areas. This forest is a place where fruits grow with great potency, containing a lot of juices inside. Fruits grown in the proximity of the central shrine to Mother Nature are not only as large as the trees themselves, but filled with nutrient-rich Reishi. Eating these fruits can restore an individual's vitality and Reiatsu, allowing for a longer battle if they so wish. These foods are typically cultivated by Hotaru clan members, given they are one of the oldest farmers in all of Soul Society. At times members come down to collect these fruits for their divinely-enriched feasts in the . Medicinal herbs are also cultivated here, with their own special effects. Of particular note is that there is a special herb that allows a temporary boost in converting Reishi to Seiryoku. Bitter in taste like most herbs, it compensates itself by the sheer intensity of the Seiryoku regeneration, almost doubling the rate of a normal nature-spirit's rate. Tree of Knowledge Tree of Knowledge (知樹, Chiju): A gargantuan tree that extend to the heavens, this sacred tree is known as the biggest tree in all of Soul Society. Because of its outrageous size, one can see a silhouette of the mighty tree throughout Soul Society. It is currently under the protection of the nature-spirits as well as the pact made between them and . It is considered an unforgivable offense to step within the presence of the Tree of Knowledge without the proper permission and protection. For the tree holds many means of protecting itself that usually ends disastrous to its invaders. Due to its gigantic size, the Tree of Knowledge is impossibly durable as it can withstand even the most powerful of attacks. Combined with its instantaneous regenerative properties, it has yet meet a being capable of eradicating its existence. As it is classified as a Ficus religiosa otherwise known as a sacred fig tree, there has been rumors as to how it came to an existence though no facts have proven it to be true. Only the nature-spirits, the kami and the man known as Shaka Nyorai knows the truth of its existence. In addition, it holds another secret that the nature-spirits guard with their lives. For the tree is capable of producing a special fruit that is hidden from the view of the world. When it ripens, it turns gold with a faint luminescent glow. The fruit holds the power of countless records and visions of countless events and secrets that go as far back as the beginning of time. It is a fruit said to give its consumer knowledge of the vast and intimate secrets of the world. However, eating the fruit has been said to destroy the minds of those who are foolish enough to crave it without proper mental training and fortitude. These golden fruits come with a terrible price, as those who eat it will exploit their new found knowledge for personal gains, becoming corruptible and bringing great calamity with it. So above all else, no one is allowed to eat from the Tree of Knowledge. While the tree is the embodiment of knowledge, the tree’s name is known to the world only due to a major historical event with Buddha, only known to a select few as Shaka Nyorai. During his travels, he found this enormous, mystical tree and meditated below its branches. Little by little, nature spirits would watch the man sitting behind the branches. They were quite curious, in their minds a chain of questions appeared in their heads: Who is he? Why is he even here? What was the point of meditating? Why didn’t he take a fruit? The curiosity spread from one end of the region to the other, the branches filling up with various spirits as they watch. While was initially meant for Shaka to take towards his path to enlightenment, it ended up becoming something more. Within each passing day, Shaka heard a soothing voice call to him as its presence grew. By the last week, the presence made herself known as Mother Nature, testing Shaka with a riddle for him to solve. On the last day, Shaka showed his obtainment of enlightenment by answering Mother Nature’s riddle as well as curing her of the curse known as the "Thorn of Eden" (桃源郷荊, Tōgenkyōkei). Upon doing so, Shaka restored the Tree of Knowledge, reuniting Mother Nature with the nature-spirits and purifying her of the chaos essence that remained. Notable Residents Current *'Yakumo Clan' (Mt. Myokawa) *'Hotaru Clan' (Mt. Myokawa) Former *'Shaka Nyorai' (the Tree of Knowledge)